


Thank you Angel (You did well)

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: And I hope he's happier, But wherever he is now I hope its a better place, I Needed To Vent, I know this is inadequate, It doesn't make sense, No Plot/Plotless, Thank you Jonghyun you did well, This is just a way for me to cope, it's unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 18.12.17A Korean Shawol tweeted 'Let's go home Jonghyun-ah it's cold outside' while he was in hospital.





	Thank you Angel (You did well)

**Author's Note:**

> Shinee does and always will have a special place in my heart.  
> I could have written a letter to Jonghyun, but there was no way I could've phrased it.  
> So I wrote this instead.

* * *

 

 

The moonlight drenches the roof tiles and makes the pavement shine with frost and the beginnings of snow. It’s the 18th of December. Christmas is just around the corner, close enough to talk about, to fret about, almost to touch. The street is deserted. Laughter drifts around the corner, from where the light creates a gentle patchwork on the pavement. Somewhere, a dog barks.

“It’s cold today”

I say. It’s quiet, and it’s soft, and it falls between us, soft and silver like warm breath in winter air. 

“Jonghyun”

He doesn’t make a move to acknowledge the statement; doesn’t try to pick up the words and warm them between his palms, melt the cracks together, make everything alright. The phrase - a fallen call for attention - lies, sad and broken, a pebble on the ground, hardly big enough to call a bridge.

“It’s cold outside”

I say again.

“Let’s go home.”

He watches me for a moment. 

“Let’s go home already, Jonghyun-ah”

He furrows his brow, shifts his weight. A little apologetic, a little hesitant. And then he smiles. He shoves his hands deeper into his pockets. Buries his mouth in his scarf. Shakes his head.

“Are you -” 

 _I knew this would happen._ I tell myself. _I knew this, I knew this._ And yet, I didn’t. I had no idea. _You didn’t warn me._ How was I to know?  _Why_ _wouldn't you tell me?_  I look up. In the moonlight, his face is blemish-less, chiselled and perfect, eyes large and dark. He looks pretty. He looks handsome. He looks _young._ God, he looks so, so young.

“Are you leaving?”

He shrugs, just a little. It’s not a dismissal, its an acknowledgement, a sad little  _what can you do?_ And it hurts all the more, because there was a lot. There was a lot I could have done. I could have done so much more. Or, at least, so I felt. There’s a rustle of fabric and a crunch of frost as he turns. Soft footsteps, walking away.

“You’ve - you’ve done well.”

The words catch at my throat, scratch it, tear it. It’s not what I want to say - ( _Don’t go, don’t leave, stay here_ ) - But it's the truth.

“Thank you, you’ve done well.”

The footsteps pause for a mere moment, a heart beat, then slowly recede into the distance.

There is silence.

The snow begins to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> He was only 27.  
> His passing will take me a long time to get over, most likely I never even will.  
> But I hope that wherever he is now, he's happier than he was when he was down here.  
> Thank you Jonghyun, you did well.


End file.
